Juguemos: yo soy Edward y tú eres Winry
by BIAK
Summary: /ONE-SHOT/Edward X Winry X Pride. Ed siempre estuvo muy seguro de tener a Winry siempre a su lado, mas nunca esperó que alguien se interpusiera entre ellos, ni que lograría hacer que ambos cayeran en su "juego". Respuesta al reto "Rompamos el canon"


_Aproveché la racha del quinesob para escribirlo... así que aquí está mi reto_

Me tardé principalmente porque tenía tantas ideas para este reto que ponerlas todas de una forma que me convenciera me resultaba imposible, aún así esto es lo que ha salido, claro que tadavía no estoy conforme del todo con el resultado...

Adoro, amo demasiado este reto ¡¡Gracias Crak and Roll!!

**Autor:** Biak Songkey  
**Fandom:** Full Metal Alchemist  
**Claim:** Edward/Winry/Pride  
**Título:** Juguemos: yo soy Edward y tú eres Winry  
**Número:** One-shot  
**Advertencias**: Spoilers Anime, manga y juego BBI. Las "buenas" intenciones de Pride, el "vocabulario" de Edward y la "ingenuidad" de Winry. Leves toques de Shonen-ai  
**Palabras:** 4.194

**Juguemos: Yo soy Edward y tú eres Winry**

Las tardes en Rizembul siempre eran cálidas y soleadas, sin embargo, durante aquella tarde en especial a Winry le parecía que la temperatura había aumentado considerablemente en diferencia a las semanas anteriores, que habían sido muy frías.

"Seguro es porque pronto será primavera" pensó velozmente viendo como desde el horizonte el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dando paso a un muy próximo atardecer. Desde la silla en la que estaba sentada claramente podía observarlo, fijo, como si estuviera hipnotizada por su encanto. Cuando era pequeña según recordaba, le encantaba mirar las puestas de sol, exactamente desde el mismo lugar donde estaba ahora situada. Desde siempre le había parecido, como a toda mujer, un momento muy romántico—y para que mentir, también pensaba que era muy cursi—aunque de igual forma así le gustaba y secretamente su sueño era contemplar aquel momento algún día con "esa persona especial"…

Pero claro, todo eso era una absurda cursilería, "¿En que estabas pensando Winry Rockbell?" se dijo a sí misma, regañándose por aquellos pensamientos. Cuidadosamente se levantó y negó varias veces con la cabeza

-¿Dónde está Ed?—preguntó para sí: se estaba haciendo tarde y rastro de él en todo el día no había escuchado alguno… y Edward precisamente no era de esa clase de personas de las que pasan de ser percibidas por su tranquilidad, sino más bien de aquellas que de inmediato se sabe de su presencia por gritos tales como ¡¡ ¿A quien le dices tan bajo como un microbio…?! O el sinónimo de eso que se le venga a la cabeza en el minuto, a decir verdad.

Edward Elric parecía no conocer el significado alguno de la palabra "armonía"

Para su tranquilidad la respuesta a su pregunta la había encontrado al recorrer por el pasillo, cuando entre una de las puertas abiertas de una habitación, había divisado el vientre descubierto de un joven, seguido inmediatamente si se asomaba más, al rostro del mayor de los Elric recostado sobre la cama.

"¿Todavía está durmiendo?" se inquietó ante aquello e inmediatamente entró a paso silencioso, lento; procurando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo en el remoto caso de que verdaderamente estuviese dormido: aunque la escasa baba en la comisura de su labio inferior y su famoso vientre al aire al dormir lo daban casi por hecho. Pero con tan sólo eso ella no estaba conforme.

-Ed…--le susurró cerca de su oído, inclinándose levemente hacia él y a la vez, moviendo levemente su cuerpo para despertarlo--¿Estas dormido? ¿Ed…? ¿Te has quedado dormido?

-Mmmm Zzzzzz—fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta de su parte y fuera de ello, nada más.

-Ed… --se separó de su lado manos a la cintura como si aquello actitud de su "amigo" (aunque en vista de lo últimos acontecimientos, el termino amigo no abarcaba lo suficiente en su relación) no le agradase en lo absoluto. Y nuevamente se inclinó hasta él para susurrarle otra vez al oído—Iré de compras, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré de vuelta en unos minutos. Cuida la casa—dichas ya estas palabras volvió a levantarse para esta vez dirigirse directamente hacia la puerta y salir.

Pero en su camino una mano sujetando su brazo la hizo detenerse. Apenas se giró, sintió como era atraída hacia la cama, luego apreció como unos brazos rodeaban fuertemente su cintura y finalmente como una boca aprisionaba a la suya depositando en sus labios un beso profundo. Instintivamente Winry cerró los ojos para sentir con mayor intensidad aquel contacto, como aquellos labios se apoderaban de los suyos y la lengua de él lentamente se introducía a su boca para hacer aún más profundo el beso; luego la apretó más fuertemente contra sí. Solamente la falta de aire logró hacer que Edward Elric liberara a su victima de su agarrare.

Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de su chico cual niño acabando de hacer una travesura divertida

-Idiota—le dijo, sonrojada hasta las oreja, levantándose de la cama antes de que a Ed se le ocurriera continuar su juego—_Me has hecho perder el tiempo _

Y Edward Elric seguía sonriendo como si no le importara lo que le estaba diciendo y hacía como si no la escuchara. Indignada, Rockbell salió de la habitación y segundos después, desde la ventana el rubio pudo observarla salir afuera con el abrigo ya puesto y con la bolsa de las compras tomada en la mano. Pronto se alejó hasta que la perdió de vista. Edward Elric volvió a hacer de vago y continuó su siesta con algo de esfuerzo, para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sobre un árbol cercano al lugar, él se relamió los labios ante la escena anterior. Su compañero, recostado sobre una de las ramas, no tardó en darse cuenta de la ansiedad de su camarada por llevar al cabo el plan que con tanto esmero—y chantaje hacia él, claro estaba—había ideado para la ocasión.

-¡Hey! Pride… ¿A que te enferma ver escenas como esa? Seguro ya te gustaría estar en el lugar del enano… ¿No es verdad? ¡¡Pero claro!! ¿Es que crees que la novia esa del enano va a querer estar contigo?? Ja, ja, ja, no me hagas reír… --se burlaba, sabiendo que aquellas palabras le estaban causando daño a su pequeño homúnculo y eso le encantaba: para Envy no había nada más grato ver a los seres—humanos o no— sufrir frente a sus ojos.

Pero este Pride era diferente al que recordaba: aquel Pride que había conocido no podía ser el mismo… Esos ojos… estaban llenos de odio y maldad. Tan fríos y tan vacíos, que se acercaban a paso lento hasta él. A escasos metros de su superior, sosteniendo fijamente su mirada contra la de él se detuvo, siguió así unos segundos y luego de que comprobara el miedo en los ojos violáceos de su compañero, apagó lentamente el odio en sus orbes vacías, formando después sin trabajo una cínica y falsa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, en tanto que sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

-Vas a ayudarme, ¿Cierto, Envy?—esa sonrisa, por supuesto, daba aún más miedo que su enorme Hoz afilada y lista para atacar –Por aquí el que da las ordenes soy yo ¿Vale? Tú sólo te quedas y haces lo que te dije, ¿Entendiste?—el homúnculo apretaba los dientes, a las vez que se mordía levemente el labio inferior en el costado, sangrando este levemente al instante. Sus manos se apretaban a su lado tan fuertemente que parecía que su furia lo superaría, pero su superioridad al hablarle se mantenía como si nada, claro—Tampoco deseo enojarme con mi hermano Envy, ¿Vale? Olvidemos esto…

-C-claro—Pride siempre era tan extraño, de una personalidad tan cambiante a cada instante que eso, seguramente, era lo que más miedo daba de su presencia.

Pride sonrió levemente, volviendo a su posición de vigilancia hacia la casa, procurando que Edward Elric aún siguiese dormido

-Envy, transfórmate en Winry—le dio a entender como una orden, ya que sabía que su compañero con el miedo infundido no se atrevería a oponerse a su mandato.

-De acuerdo, Pride…—tras dichas las palabras, un resplandor comenzó a rodearle poco a poco en una luz cegadora y tras desaparecer daban paso a una figura fémina ante los ojos del rubio homúnculo de ojos vacíos. La chica poco a poco abrió los ojos y él habría pensado que era de verdad Winry de no ser por aquella sonrisa sádica de Envy delineada en sus labios, lo que hizo que Pride diera una leve mueca de decepción ante la realidad.

-Trata de evitar esa sonrisa, ella no sonríe así—le aconsejó con la mirada puesta fijamente en su figura

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal si en lugar de jugar a "Yo soy Edward y tú eres Winry" me quedo con esta forma y tú y yo jugamos tras los matorrales?, ¿eh? Eso sería mucho más fácil que mandarme a ir a besar al enano ese, ¿eh? En ese caso es mucho mejor que te bese a ti, Pride, ¿Qué dices?—pero al terminar su discurso Pride ya no estaba allí a su lado, sino que ya había bajado con anterioridad hacia la casa de los Rockbell y se adentraba hacia una ventana descuidadamente abierta por alguien--¿Pride escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡¡Me dejaste hablando solo, bastardo!!

"Pensar que lo tuve como mi maestro durante todo este tiempo" suspiró el de ojos vacíos comenzando a adentrarse a la casa lentamente a través de la ventana

-¿Por qué tanto interés en esa humana?-le preguntó bajando junto a él del árbol

-Porque… quiero saberlo…--inexpresivo se adentró junto con Envy dentro del hogar, llegando hasta la sala de estar completamente a oscuras. Mas igualmente de esa manera Envy pudo observar el brillo de maldad en los ojos de Pride, acompañados de esa perversa sonrisa en sus labios—Además, a mí sólo me interesan las cosas que tienen dueño…

**&**

-¡¡Edward!!—Winry se lanzó sobre el durmiente cuerpo del joven Elric, quien ante tal sorpresa no hizo más que despertar con el corazón completamente agitado.

-¿¡Quieres matarme de un infarto o que!?—se quejó, pero Winry seguía sonriendo sobre él como si nada

-Salgamos a… ¿cenar afuera?—aquello había aparentado ser un preposición, pero sabía Ed que se trataba más bien de un deseo que, ante aquella alegría en sus ojos se sentía incapaz de negar por mucho que deseara quedarse hoy en casa como siempre. Pero como el buen novio que deseaba ser para ella, por una vez tan sólo se sentía feliz de cumplir algo que ella le pidiese, después de todo la había hecho esperar mucho para que finalmente pudieran estar juntos. Y viéndola vestida para una ocasión así—que de seguro había planeado que con eso no podría resistirse—Tras un suspiro resignado soltó un leve "si" que la hizo emocionarse

-En diez minutos más estaré listo—dijo él con pereza, dándole a ella a entender que saliera afuera para que pudiera cambiarse

"Más vale que te apresures" pensó Envy "Si no, el maldito de Pride va a matarme"

Tras los minutos estipulados, Edward salió adecuadamente vestido de su habitación y nada más vio a Winry, ella lo jaló con apuro hacia fuera de la casa. Ed estaba impresionado, ¿Tanto quería ir Winry a cenar afuera? Seguro después lo regañaría por no haberse dado cuenta antes y haberla invitado en lugar de que ella tuviera que armar todo este jaleo.

Pride sonrió al verlos salir de casa: Ya no había obstáculos para conseguir su cometido. Caminó lentamente hasta la habitación de Edward

Después de todo…

… La ropa de homúnculo no era la más adecuada para sus propósitos…

**&**

-No puedo creer que hice toda esa fila sólo por un pie de Manzana hecho—se quejaba la rubia antes de entrar a su hogar—Pero bueno, con lo tarde que se me ha hecho no podía haber preparado yo misma uno para esta noche, ¿no? Vaya sorpresa que le daré a Ed.

Seguramente Edward no podía darle una sorpresa mayor…

-¡Ya estoy en casa!—anunció al llegar. La casa entera estaba a oscuras

-Bienvenida, Winry—escuchó tras ella: las palabras eran correctas, si, pero la voz no la convencía del todo

-¿Ed?

-¿Quién va a ser sino yo?—sintió de repente en medio de la oscuridad como los brazos de él la rodeaban por la espalda y lentamente la atraía hacia él y se quedaron en esa posición por unos segundos.

-Ed…--Win cerró los ojos para vivir mejor el momento.

-Me gustaría nunca separarme de ti. Más que nada desearía poder estar contigo de esta forma toda la eternidad—las palabras sutiles y suaves la desconcertaron.

-Ed, que dices…--la mano de él hizo que ella girara su rostro hasta el suyo y de esa forma besarla como tanto él había añorado durante todo este tiempo

"¿A que sabe un beso? Los besos de Winry saben a manzanas…"

De súbito la luz se encendió, sin parecer que él había sido el responsable de tal maniobra

-¿Te ocurre algo, Ed?—la de ojos azules se volteó hacia su acompañante, el cual sonreía de una extraña manera en tanto sus ojos no se quitaban ni un segundo de ella sin siquiera parpadear.

"Ed: siempre es Edward… ¿no Winry?"

-Nada, estoy bien: mejor que nunca—cerró los ojos y su sonrisa se extendió aún más, algo que a Winry le pareció sumamente extraño

-_¿Estas seguro?_

_-_Completamente.

-Bien, entonces vamos a co…. ¡Edward que estás haciendo!—antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, se dio cuenta como los brazos de su novio la elevaban del suelo y la sostenía entre ambos, como si ella se tratara de un princesa--¡Te ordeno que me bajes! ¡Usa el sentido común!

-¿Vamos a la habitación?

-¿Eh?—no podía creerlo, ¿qué estaba escuchando…? ¿Acaso Ed…? Dios… ¿dónde tenía la cordura en estos momentos?

Pride lentamente caminaba con ella entre sus brazos en dirección a la habitación de arriba sin titubear siquiera, como si estuviera muy seguro y conciente de lo que quería hacer.

-Espera un momento…

-Quiero ser tu novio "de verdad", Winry

-P-pero…

-Deseo demostrarte cuanto te quiero—Abrió con un empujón leve la puerta de la recamara más próxima que se hallaba a su paso, y sin vacilación alguna encendió la luz con Winry aún cargada entre sus brazos y la siguió llevando consigo hasta topar con la cama donde la dejó sutilmente y acto seguido, se subió sobre ella acorralándola con su propio cuerpo.--¿Hagamos el amor?

-¿¿QUÉ?? –eso ya era el colmo, es decir, estaba bien como un juego nada más para molestarla… Ed no estaba hablando en serio, ¿verdad? ¡¡Ja!! Vaya broma que le estaba jugando, pero ¿Ya estaba bien, no? Había llegado muy lejos su actuación—Eres un pésimo actor, Ja, ja—rió, pero aquella risa fue callada con los labios de él que depositaba sutilmente sobre los suyos. Winry sentía arder sus mejillas y no podía siquiera imaginar que tan rojas debía verlas su chico.

-Hablo en serio…--sonrió dulcemente Pride, con toques de picardía en su mirada

-Pero yo…—sintió como el corazón se le acelera a mil por minuto—No estoy preparada, yo…--el rubio la calló colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios para que no hablara más. En ese instante de contacto visual Winry notó cuan vacíos se veían esos ojos dorados que a la vez se mostraban ansiosos. Bajó sus labios hacia su cuello y allí se detuvieron para comenzar a besar esa zona con ansias. Alzó su rostro hacia su sonrojada cara y con una sonrisa le contestó:

-Prometo ser cariñoso—con una sonrisa tan traviesa como su actitud.

-P-para…--intentaba detenerlo, alejándolo por los hombros pero él se rehusaba a dejar su tarea de besar su cuello, y su boca seguía bajando, de igual manera como notaba que él se estaba despojando lentamente de la chaqueta, pero luego de un segundo donde pareció recordar algo, dejó de deslizar su prenda hacia abajo, alzó la mirada hacia ella, acariciando su rostro con una de sus manos.

-Apagaré la luz.

-¡¡Detente!!

Él simplemente hizo caso omiso y apagó la luz, quedando únicamente iluminados bajo la atenta mirada de la luna.

-Ahora, continuemos—sonrió con malicia, subiéndose nuevamente sobre ella y volviendo a su labios de besar cada parte de su cuerpo

-¡¡Basta ya Edward!!—se quejó, cuando se vio despojada de su primera prenda. Él había hecho lo mismo con su chaqueta.

-Te aseguro que te encantará

-¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Idiota!!—casi de la nada, cuando él se despojaba de su camiseta y estaba haciendo lo mismo con la de ella dejando en descubierta su piel ya sólo cubierta por el sujetador, Winry sacó una llave inglesa de entre sus ropas y con ella intentó darle directo en la cabeza, pero él más hábil la sujetó de la muñeca antes de llevar acabo su cometido

-Ni creas que con eso vas a ganarme.

…Edward nunca lograba escapar de sus llaves…

-Winry, yo soy el único que puede hacerte feliz, sólo yo puedo hacerlo—la miraba directamente, con mirada seria y sus orbes doradas y vacías la arrinconaban—Tú eres mía, mía y de nadie más—le decía fijamente como una orden de las que solía darle a los demás. Sin embargo en medio de sus palabras sintió como la mano de Winry se impulsaba con fuerza chocando con su mejilla: lo había abofeteado… la primera vez que un humano lograba tocarlo de esa forma. Tan impresionado estaba que lentamente llevó su mano a la zona herida e inspeccionó el golpe tranquilamente--¿Por qué?

-¡¡Deja de actuar como un niño caprichoso!!—le decía bastante molesta, empujándolo para sacarlo de encima--¡Madura! ¡Deja de comportarte tan extraño!

-¿No entiendes que te necesito?—le reprochó, sin entender como ella no le comprendía—No quiero que nadie más que yo sea tu dueño: Sólo yo puedo ser tu ideal, sólo yo… porque te quiero

-Lo sé: sólo tú Edward Elric puedes… --le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, inconsciente de que no hacía más que hacer que se sintiera aún peor.

"Ese es el problema" sonrió él con resignación

-Entonces si lo que quieres es no hacerlo, déjame estar un rato más a tu lado, abrazándote—de improviso, él la había rodeado con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, arrojándola nuevamente sobre la cama con él encima—Déjame estar siempre junto a ti—la rubia se extrañó por su actitud tan fuera de lo normal desde que había vuelto a casa luego de las compras: como si fuera otra persona.

Súbitamente se oyó un portazo desde la puerta principal, seguido de unos pasos apresurados que buscaban con desesperación el escondite de ambos, tras ellos unos pasos más calmados y temerosos le seguían. Con desesperación se oyó a los pasos firmes empujar cada puerta que encontraba a su alcance, encendiendo las luces a su paso. Subiendo luego las escalera hasta el segundo piso. Winry abrió los ojos mientras acariciaba la rubia cabellera de su compañero recostado sobre ella, quien ahora besaba sus labios suavemente como le había pedido, correspondiéndole ahora a sus besos y abrazándolo también ella. Apenas escuchó el ruido de las puertas abrirse se levantó, pero él volvió a hacerla acostar. No pasó tiempo para que finalmente encontraran aquellos pasos la puerta de la habitación a oscuras, la cual no tardó en iluminar encendiendo la luz. Edward Elric simplemente no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos:

¿Qué carajo hacía Winry en la cama con ese bastardo encima?

-¿Ed?—perpleja parpadeó varias veces para comprobar si aún estaba cuerda: y sí, lo estaba. Miró sobre ella, encontrándose con la mirada vacía de aquel sujeto semejante a Ed con quien había estado las últimas horas; sólo los tatuajes visibles ahora por la luz de su pecho descubierto hacían marcar la diferencia

Pride frunció el ceño

-Edward… ¿Siempre tienes que interrumpirlo todo?—preguntó con una sonrisa cínica y maliciosa en sus labios

Tras Edward, la figura de Envy se asomó tras la puerta, al lado de Ed

-Lo siento, Pride—le comentó desde su lugar—Pero yo me rehúso a besar a este enano pervertido delante de todos esos ojos.

-¡¡A QUIEN LE DICES QUE ES TAN PEQUEÑO COMO UN RENACUAJO SOBRE EL AGUA!!

-¡Oh! Ya veo…--se levantó como si nada de la cama, volviendo a la forma de homúnculo, dejando en descubierta su verdadera apariencia—Da igual, al fin de cuentas me he divertido mucho… con tu chica—rió para sí

-¡Maldito bastardo!—transmutó en seguida su automail en posición de ataque. Pride tan sólo al notarlo, lo esquivó como si nada.

-Edward ¿Y con esa boquita comes?, deberías aprender a controlar tus impulsos, ¿No Winry? Como me los estabas diciendo antes de que nos interrumpiera...

-Hay dos Ed… --repitió sin poder creérselo ¡Vaya!... con razón Ed actuaba de una forma tan extraña… por eso decía tantas cosas locas. Todo tenía sentido en ese instante.

Winry no contestó: estaba en estado de shock, de tal forma que no reaccionó de la manera adecuada al oírlo hablar. Pride, obviamente aprovechó aquella situación tan favorable.

-¡¡Infeliz!!—se lanzó con todo al ataque, al ver como Pride se inclinaba nuevamente hacia Winry. Tan sólo al verlo lanzarse con fuerza hacia él, el homúnculo se agachó, dejándolo caer hacia la ventana que descuidadamente había quedado abierta sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¡Ed!—reaccionó la rubia, saliendo del trance, asomándose a través de la ventana. Para su suerte cerca de allí había un árbol del cual Edward colgaba semi-inconciente de una rama, aleteando sus brazos para atacar a ese homúnculo hecho a su semejanza.

-¡Vaya! ¡El enano ese tiene siete vidas!—exclamó el de los ojos vacíos, ubicándose al lado de Winry para comprobar el estado de su rival, mostrando una sonrisa triunfantemente orgullosa—Por favor, Winry, ¡¡Deja a ese idiota!!

-Pequeño: te recuerdo que las relaciones homúnculo-humano están prohibidas, Padre dijo…--se detuvo, no porque hubiese terminado de reprocharle su actitud, sino por la forma en que Pride le estaba mirando; la mirada de odio comenzaba a aumentar, y bien sabía que él cambiaba totalmente cada vez que mostraba esa faceta. Lo que más le llamaba la atención de todo aquello era que, específicamente con esa humana fuera diferente: un homúnculo completamente distinto al que veía siempre.

-En fin, Winry, es hora de que me marche—suspiró, tomando la mano de ella e inclinándose para besarla—Fue un gusto haber compartido estas últimas horas contigo.

-Deja de hablar como si realmente hubiéramos hecho algo—la de ojos azules apartó su mirada de la de él, por precaución antes de caer nuevamente bajo sus trampas.

-Si, es verdad: no hicimos nada interesante—reflexionó colocando una mano bajo su mentón, sin perder la mirada inexpresiva—De cualquier forma, espero que pronto podamos terminar lo que hemos dejado inconcluso—sonrió travieso, conciente del efecto de la chica que pintaba sus mejillas de un color sonrosado—Adiós, querida Winry—tras estas palabras a paso lento abandonaba la habitación, tras él Envy lo siguió.

A medio camino de las escaleras, recordando algo, Pride se volvió nuevamente hasta la muchacha rubia que lo miraba marcharse tras el umbral de la puerta

-Por cierto: Dale mis saludos a Edward cuando lo ayudes a bajar de allí—dijo con un brillo perverso en sus ojos

Se hizo un silencio

-¿Vas a volver?

Pride se relamió sus labios lentamente

-Por supuesto—se giró, guiñándole un ojo antes de dejar de mirarla completamente. La rubia se quedó parada en medio del pasillo, en un silencio que sólo era roto por los alaridos y maldiciones que Ed pronunciaba desde afuera, que aumentaron aún más cuando vio salir a su rival triunfante.

¿Por qué lo había dejado irse sin más? ¿Por qué no lo golpeó cuando tuvo lo oportunidad? ¿Es que acaso una parte de ella ansiaba volver a verlo? No, ella sólo quería a Edward, de eso estaba claramente segura. Si le había preguntado si iba a volver era meramente porque quería estar previamente preparada para recibirlo y asegurarse de que la próxima vez el encuentro no terminara en una violación. Pero simplemente aquel sujeto de nombre Pride la perturbaba. Soltó un suspiro y bajó las escalaras para llegar afuera y sacar a Ed del árbol: la noche estaba poniéndose tan helada que estaba casi segura de que él pronto se enfermaría si seguía donde estaba. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a su mal humor cuando ello ocurriese.

-Pride…

Al hallarse bajo el alero del árbol, estiró sus brazos indicándole a Ed que ya podía bajar. El parecía no darse cuenta, o más bien hacía como si no la oyese. Tras unos minutos finalmente se recobró completamente de su aturdimiento y bajó con cuidado hasta ella, quien lo esperaba al terminar. Para sorpresa de ella, pasó como si nada a su lado sin mirarla tan siquiera, con la mirada baja y el orgullo herido; sólo cuando estuvo a escasos metros de su amiga, le habló de espalda sin girarse al hablarle.

-¿Por qué no los detuviste?—hablaba bajo, y Winry sabía que era porque se sentía herido.

Guardó silencio sin contestarle.

-Tampoco tienes que darme explicaciones, a fin de cuentas parece como si realmente yo no te importara…

Ella bajó la mirada, tenía razón, era culpable ¿Pero cómo se lo hacía ver a su corazón de esa forma?

-Lo siento…

Él siguió hasta la casa en silencio, y no le volvió a hablar más en todo el día. La herida estaba muy reciente en su pecho, apenas si podía comprender todos los por qué.

-Pride…

A lo lejos, ambos homúnculos caminaban próximos. Iban en silencio hasta pocos metros después de abandonar la propiedad Rockbell, dónde el de cabello verdoso comenzó a oír en un susurro que le pareció una ilusión, pero luego aquella melodía se le hizo más clara y pudo reconocerla: Pride estaba tarareando alegremente una siniestra melodía bajo la luna, caminando a pasos lentos; una melodía lenta, dulce, pero siniestra.

Entonces Envy pudo comprenderlo:

Pride no estaba encaprichado, Pride estaba enamorado.


End file.
